<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream (A Wish Your Heart Makes) by changelingbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661916">A Dream (A Wish Your Heart Makes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changelingbabe/pseuds/changelingbabe'>changelingbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Child Abuse, I don't actually ship Danzou and Iruka, M/M, Plot, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changelingbabe/pseuds/changelingbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi never thought this was where he'd end up. On a stranger's estate, meeting a boy who will get nothing but misfortune out of it. But he didn't choose to be here. No one gets a choice with Donzo for a father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Shimura Danzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi</p><p> </p><p>I hadn't fully understood my father's reasoning for pursuing the thin widower known as Iruka until we first came to his estate. Looking out at the rolling lands and lavish gardens that encircled the main house even a blind man would know Donzo Uchiha (soon to be Donzo Umino) was here for the money. Nothing else.</p><p>We were in the carriage, rocking gently as we made our way towards the house. My younger brother shifted but sat perfectly upright under our father's gaze and the thoughts of the possible reprieve he might get from a second more lenient father lifted my spirits. (I should have known the idea was too good to be true. Still, they never proved it was murder.)</p><p>As we approached the end of our journey Father looked us both up and down and with a sneer and provided “You look like ruffians, straighten yourselves, I would prefer not to be embarrassed the moment we leave the carriage.” I smoothed down my coat and turned to help Sasuke do the same before turning forward and nodding to Father. He seemed begrudgingly satisfied and plastered on his best fake smile as we came to a stop. The footman hurried to open the door before my father could justify a complaint, smiling and bowing as Donzo began his descent. I followed after turning to help Sasuke down, legs not yet long enough to comfortably take the stairs. </p><p>Turning forward I was greeted with the first glimpse of the boy that was supposed to be my brother. I was first struck by how thin he was. Though the clothes he wore were made of fine materials his cheeks were round and dirt-streaked. His hair was a shock of blonde that matched his father in no way whatsoever. Altogether he looked almost feral. I would later find out that, unlike me and my brother, he had not been taught poise of any kind, his mother firmly against restricting a child in any possible way. It was noticeable, you could tell that he was more used to running barefoot through his father's grounds than actually wearing his Sunday shoes. My heart clenched at the thought of what my father would undoubtedly do to him.</p><p>My father's smile was thin and meaningless as he placed a hand at my and Sasuke's back. “These are my son's Sweetheart. I wrote about them in my letters.” </p><p>Iruka fell to his knees with open arms. “Yes of course! My what handsome boys! What a pleasure to meet you!” My brother and I gave a mechanical bow and a soft “how do you do”, his laughter in response was jarring, to say the least. </p><p>“Now none of that! Come let me get a look at you!” He seemed to stare for eternity at our faces before turning to me with a smile. (I do miss him.) </p><p>“You must be Itachi!” He turned sharply to my brother. </p><p>“And you Sasuke! My what good looking boys you are, you take so beautifully after your father. Particularly in the eyes!” His smile contrasted with my father’s, vibrant, and full. He stood once again bringing the child into view. Looking at him closer I knew he couldn’t possibly be older than Sasuke. My heart ached for him.</p><p>“This is my son! Naruto.” We all looked at Naruto expectedly which he returned with nothing but a blank stare. Though expressionless I could sense a sort of rising terror in the boy.</p><p>Iruka coughed and nudged his son forward with his knee. </p><p>“Naruto please greet your new family.” Naruto’s face seemed to twist tightly before he screamed one quick sharp note and bolted in the other direction. Iruka sighed and clutched his head. </p><p>“I'm sorry. He’s always had a hard time with new people but ever since my wife’s passing he barely talks to anyone. He'll warm up to you eventually. I promise. He’s a wonderfully friendly boy once he gets to know you. Please let me help you inside. I can show you your rooms Donzo. Itachi and Sasuke are welcome to play in the courtyard.” With that, he took our father’s arm and they made their way towards the front stairs.</p><p>I didn’t see Naruto for two days after meeting him, but Sasuke and I did find his discarded coat and loafers at the edge of the fountain square. Small muddy footprints trailing into the forest. Sasuke gripped my hand tight and whispered in fear to me. </p><p>“Father's going to whip him when he gets back? Isn't he.” Tight schooling of my emotions is all that kept tears from my eyes as Sasuke began to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And you aren't going to stop him.”</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto returned, caked in mud and hungry, Iruka was out. My father slapped a bruise on his cheek and gave him 10 belt lashings. To his credit, he did not cry or flinch. Simply stared cold and dead at me as we watched. That night Sasuke sobbed his throat raw and his eyes puffy. By morning, once again, Naruto disappeared into the woods. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a battle together, three children fighting a war against a tyrant, against Danzo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>additional warning for descriptions of abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while to get used to the beatings, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but I did. I get used to everything, eventually. I got used to sadness after my mother died, I got used to silence after my father died, and inevitably I got used to the beatings too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Danzo ever thought that was enough to keep me from the woods he was a fool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke never did though. Sasuke's never been good at getting used to things, he's a wonderful actor, credit where it's due ya'know? But no matter how common it becomes, things still hurt him. He would deny it adamantly if confronted, but the attic was above his room so I could hear it. Nights after my punishments where I lied face down on the floor desperately trying not to pull at my fresh scabs I could hear him. Sobbing like he had been the one to get 20 lashings and forced to scrub the floors tell his hands bled. All under the watchful eye of my step-father, surrounded by the dead silence of his judgment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose it would have made other people angry. To know he always regretted it, but still never had the courage to speak against his father on my behalf, but I understood no one was safe in this house. Sasuke didn’t have the luxury of defiance. If anything it was comforting, as my eyes stayed dry he would cry for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after Danzo killed my father, and after I had tried to do the same to him, all house staff were fired, save for the head butler Mizuki, the head maid Hayate, and the head cook Shiranui. He quickly informed me of my new duties. To ensure I could secure a halfway-decent spouse, as my father so “undoubtedly wished for, god's rest his soul”, I was to learn the art of being a home-keeper. Though what he actually meant was to learn to be a servant. In the morning I stocked the fires and helped make breakfast. After the dishes were done, I made my cleaning rounds with our remaining maid. Though he wished to split the workload evenly Danzo made it clear, I was to do the majority of the chores. Then I helped cook dinner and did the dishes again. Finally, I was charged with all the mending for everyone from the groundskeeper to Danzo himself. And before I knew it bedtime would have arrived. I imagine at least part of Danzo's reason for this was to simply keep me housebound. A useless endeavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if I wouldn't sacrifice sleep to see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was never really necessary because almost as soon as I'd been placed in charge of the house Sasuke and Itachi devised a plan to help. Midnight darning (Itachi has some of the best needlework anyone has ever seen, the things he makes look like they're fit for the king.), and Sasuke cooking with Shiranui (he made some of the best pastries you could eat). Through their help, I would always have time to steal away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's what I did with all my extra time. I would creep through the woods to see him and curl up in front of his tree. I would feel all the emotions I never let Danzo see. I had been a cry baby in no uncertain terms before dad died. But now I know better. Crying should be saved for those you trust. I had never trusted someone more than him.  More than… Kurama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A great beast, he most closely resembled a fox, though he called himself a Kyuubi and the guardian of the forest. I first met him visiting my mother’s grave. I had once again lost my jacket in the brambles and was shivering under neither her tree. I was young and hungry so against all good advice, I fell asleep there, in the dead of winter. I would have died if he hadn’t shown up. He found me unconscious and blanketed in snow. So he took me back to his den. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A towering oak at the center of the woods, barely passable for a tree. He lived among its roots, would curl beneath it like the great dragon Nidhogg from Norse mythology. As far as I was concerned he did sit, surrounded by growth, at the foot of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knocked softly on Sasuke's door, cringing at how the sound seemed to echo down the hallway, before slowly opening it, being sure to mind the creak. Stepping onto the plush carpet of his room I shut the door behind me with a click. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" Sasuke's voice called out into the dark, "Naruto is that you? If you're trying to scare me again it won't work." I heard him shift against his sheets as he sat up and looked around wildly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I silently moved across the pitch black of his room before throwing open the curtains, smiling at Sasuke’s undignified squawk. I turned in time to catch his faint grin before it quickly transformed into a trademark scowl </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya'know it!" I smiled bright and wide at Sasuke, my eyes crinkling closed. "How ya sleepin?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke laid back down, blanket pulled up to his chin "Great before you barged in idiot. Why are you even here? Wanna sleep with me again, or did you just want to ruin my night?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed uncaringly loud now that we were safe in the confines of his room. "Nothing like that, Danzo took my shoes again, and it's too cold to go out barefoot, I need to borrow your brown boots." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned before rolling over to look at me. "Naruto, he slapped me so hard it bruised last time he found my boots muddy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I offered him an empathetic look, "I know, I promise I'll clean them this time, I just, I need to go-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I know, you need to see "him", you always do. Are you ever going to let me and Itachi meet this guy? Or even tell us who he is?" He said all this as he slid out of bed and walked towards his wardrobe, comforter hiked up around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed again. "I'll ask, but he's already mad that you know he exists in the first place so I doubt it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sasuke opened the wardrobe door his blanket slipped open revealing his pale stomach to the moonlight, and the sickening bruise upon it. “Sasuke what is that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped pulling the cover tight around himself once again. “It’s nothing Naruto I just fell. You don’t need to worry about me so much idiot.” His icy composure did nothing to dissuade me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked forward and ripped the blanket from his grasp. "Naruto stop!" Sasuke objected to me snatching at the silk but it was too late. He was exposed to me in all his glory, down his sides and back, yellow and purple blooms, stark against his milky white skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he do to you." I hissed through my teeth. "Why, did he do this to you!" My eyes were soft when I looked up at his face but Sasuke reacted like he'd been cowed, turning his head to the side so he could hide in his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a new song is all, it's harder than usual." I glared at him, all Sasuke ever got for music mistakes was no dinner and a slap, this was much worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed seeming to deflate entirely as he acquiesced, "he came home early, he found me in the kitchen." my eyes widened in horror. If Danzo knew Sasuke and Itachi were helping me I was as good as dead, we all were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He doesn't know! Don't worry, he doesn't know.” Sasuke hugged me, easing the growing panic in us both. “I told him I was curious, that I just wanted to see what it was like, he nearly fired Shiranui on the spot, but I convinced him I'd forced him to let me cook. He, he took the wooden spoon I was using, I was making stew, I … he's so much stronger than you'd think." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shuddered, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "How is he that strong Naruto?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I returned his hug, wrapping my arms gently around him, careful of his wounds. "Let's go to bed Sasuke. I can go to the woods tomorrow." Sasuke shuddered in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Naruto." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I picked up his comforter and guided him to bed, careful to help him lay down, as to not agitate his bruising. I crawled in next to him and waited for sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when you realize you accidentally called him Donzo instead if Danzo and got his last name wrong because you forgot he wasn't actually an Uchiha like he is in this fic</p>
<p>alright! the first chapter is done! I loved writing this and I was super excited to upload it! I hope y'all enjoy </p>
<p>sorry if Sasuke and Naruto seem a little OOC I'm trying to portray people who grew up being physically and mentally abused that are also these characters, hopefully as I flesh them out more they will get closer and closer to the boys you know and love! </p>
<p>also I love love love comments, so if you've got any questions feel free to ask!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a labor of love through and through and it's also going to be extremely long, I will try my hardest to update as fast as possible! comments are loved! sorry for any mistakes this is my first fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>